


everything not saved will be lost

by sIngedwIngs



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, possibly some aus, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sIngedwIngs/pseuds/sIngedwIngs
Summary: Title based on the Nintendo "Quit Screen" message.A series of drabbles based on a prompt list on my Tumblr: https://franks-kastle.tumblr.com/





	everything not saved will be lost

It's dark outside when Alice Smith hears a familiar tapping noise on her window. Five to be exact. FP's a stickler for tradition, she wouldn't have it any other way.Pulling a worn grey sweater over her head, Alice hurries to the window. She makes out the shape of FPs grinning face due to the soft glow of her bedside lamp. He taps the window once more, smiling widely when she flips him off with a quiet laugh.

Pulling a worn grey sweater over her head, Alice hurries to the window. She makes out the shape of FPs grinning face due to the soft glow of her bedside lamp. He taps the window once more, smiling widely when she flips him off with a quiet laugh.Silently sliding the window open with practised ease, Alice swings her legs over the windowsill, her sneakers in one hand. Her bare feet come into contact with the cold tile and she shudders. Closing the window behind her, she creeps over to the edge of the roof, FP climbs down first. He opens his arms teasingly, almost daring her to jump. The thought crosses her mind once, but she shakes her head and slips on her footwear before joining him on the ground.

Silently sliding the window open with practised ease, Alice swings her legs over the windowsill, her sneakers in one hand. Her bare feet come into contact with the cold tile and she shudders. Closing the window behind her, she creeps over to the edge of the roof, FP climbs down first. He opens his arms teasingly, almost daring her to jump. The thought crosses her mind once, but she shakes her head and slips on her footwear before joining him on the ground.They're both walking down the street before either of them know it. They've discussed some trivial things, weather and the like, before they lapsed into a comfortable silence. A silence she is itching to break. She wants to remind him of the school dress code, the rules, how to behave. But she has a feeling that he won't appreciate that too much. She eyes him carefully, watches him light a cigarette effortlessly. He catches her watching and gives her a little smirk. As if he's challenging her to make a comment on his habit.

They're both walking down the street before either of them know it. They've discussed some trivial things, weather and the like, before they lapsed into a comfortable silence. A silence she is itching to break. She wants to remind him of the school dress code, the rules, how to behave. But she has a feeling that he won't appreciate that too much. She eyes him carefully, watches him light a cigarette effortlessly. He catches her watching and gives her a little smirk. As if he's challenging her to make a comment on his habit.For some reason, that really frustrates her. So, regardless of what he will or won't appreciate, she speaks anyway.

For some reason, that really frustrates her. So, regardless of what he will or won't appreciate, she speaks anyway.

"You know you can't smoke on school premises, right?"

"You know you can't smoke on school premises, right?"

"Didn't know you followed rules, Al." His response is so casual as he takes another drag.

"In fact, you were the queen of rulebreaking. What happened?" He gives her a half-serious look before he laughs, apparently amused by his own snark.

She shoots him a glare, shoves him. Not hard enough to make him fall, but enough to surprise. "I don't," she begins, taking the cigarette from him and inhaling, "but you will." And with that, she lets the cigarette fall from her fingertips, crushing it beneath the toe of her shoe.

He sighs, encircles her waist with his arm. Brings her close. "I know, Al. I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid." He murmurs gruffly as she rests her head on his shoulder.

They look odd, two people embracing on the street in the middle of the night. But for now, it's just the two of them. And the rest of the world is far, far away.

 

* * *

 

 

During lunch, Alice gets a glimpse of just how 'explosive' gossip at Riverdale can be.

She should've predicted it though, she did think it was highly unusual that Hiram Lodge would take any sort of interest in Forsythe Pendleton Jones II. But she had been selfish, she had written it off as meaningless because she had some stupid, insignificant class.

She's only just finished her lunch when FP throws the first punch.

In Hiram's defence, he never really saw it coming. He was on the floor within seconds. FP straddling his waist, a storm of punches raining down on his face. Vicious, quick and unstoppable. Then, of course, the obligatory 'fight circle' forms and she can no longer see what is happening. However, she knows it's bad because a loud cheer goes up as Fred Andrews joins the fray. He's not a jock, but he's no friend of FPs. He pulls FP back whilst another jock with sandy blonde hair keeps Hiram from continuing.

That, however, was not enough. Within seconds the headteacher defuses the circle. Allowing Alice so see the mess that is FPs face. His right eye is swollen beyond recognition, nose twisted in a way that makes Alice certain that it's broken.

Predictably, FP gets the blame. No investigation, no defence. He's sent to the Principals office immediately.

She walks past him on her way to class. She sees him slumped in his chair, his bloody hands balled into fists. He looks small, scared. Alone. Clearly uncomfortable under the judgemental eye of the student body, he slumps further down in his chair, as if he can disappear from their sights forever.

She waits, long after the bell goes. Sits next to him in silence. As if the situation is reversed now, she wraps her arm around his shoulder and hugs him."Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while." She tells him. He does not reply.

She stays there until a teacher tells her to leave, at which point, she does. She leaves him alone in that bright hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

Biology class is arguably the longest class of her life. She sits there in complete silence, listens to the student gossip. Accepts the staring from other students. She's from the Southside, she should be used to the staring by now. It's nothing new.Her pen flies across the paper, she scribbles down notes. The clock at the front of the room is broken, claiming that it's seven in the morning instead of roughly two in the afternoon. But when the bell signalling the end of the day chimes, she's the first out of class. The first down that bright hallway, the first to see FP.

Her pen flies across the paper, she scribbles down notes. The clock at the front of the room is broken, claiming that it's seven in the morning instead of roughly two in the afternoon. But when the bell signalling the end of the day chimes, she's the first out of class. The first down that bright hallway, the first to see FP.She didn't even realise she was running until she was in front of him, panting slightly. She holds out her hand for him to take. Smiles brightly.

She didn't even realise she was running until she was in front of him, panting slightly. She holds out her hand for him to take. Smiles brightly.

"They told me I gotta stay, Al." FP grunts without looking at her. His hands covered in dry blood and dirt."Well, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not. C'mon FP, please." She insists over the chatter of the other students, silently hoping that he'll take her hand. That the first disastrous day at Riverdale High will be left far, far behind them both.

"Well, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not. C'mon FP, please." She insists over the chatter of the other students, silently hoping that he'll take her hand. That the first disastrous day at Riverdale High will be left far, far behind them both.Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Hiram Lodge staring at them both from his locker. There's a vicious glint in his eye. Alice knows that this won't be the last time there'll be a fight between Hiram Lodge and Forsythe Pendleton Jones II.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Hiram Lodge staring at them both from his locker. There's a vicious glint in his eye. Alice knows that this won't be the last time there'll be a fight between Hiram Lodge and Forsythe Pendleton Jones II. She gives him a stare of her own. She won't be intimidated by Hiram's popularity within the school, to her, he is as insignificant as every other student in this school. He is useless, irritating. And no match for FP, apparently.

When she's not looking, FP considers her offer. Doesn't even bother to think before he takes her hand. She looks startled. But recovers quickly. Clearly, he's made the right decision. How does he know? Well, Alices smile is the widest its ever been in her entire life.He stands. His legs feel cramped, the feeling will fade soon. Pain thrums behind his swollen eye, and when he smiles back at her, he can feel his cheeks ache with bruises that will form within the next two days.

He stands. His legs feel cramped, the feeling will fade soon. Pain thrums behind his swollen eye, and when he smiles back at her, he can feel his cheeks ache with bruises that will form within the next two days. He feels oddly elated, as if breaking several school rules in one day is insignificant and meaningless compared to the feeling of Alice Smith holding his hand and smiling at him as if he's the only person in the world who matters to him. It hurts to smile, but he's learned a lesson. Happiness hurts and sometimes, that's a good thing.

But it's worth it. It's worth it if he gets to hold her hand all the way home from school.

It's worth it if he gets to hold her hand all the way home from school.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on writing prompts.


End file.
